Lyle Norg
Background 1993 - 2016 Lyle Norg is of the planet Daxam to Lon & Ryna Norg. Unlike his parents & other residents of Daxam, Lyle did not develop any powers at a young age. While it wouldn't have been a surprise for him to become an outcast, his family & community still excepted. Eager to prove his worth, Lyle focused on his intelligence & constantly bettering himself to reach others' standards. It wasn't hard as both his parents were scientists so he had plenty of opportunities & resources at his disposal. His specialty was chemistry & soon became recognized as a child prodigy. He had started by creating small things like new flavors of ice cream but his parents expected more from him. They would constantly bother him, asking if he had any new inventions. Lyle began constantly dodging him until it got to the point where he could just disappear. And that's when he got an idea of what his new invention would be. After much time, effort & trials, he was able to create serum that could bend light around his body & clothing, rendering him invisible at will. His invention caught the attention of the government but Lyle lied by saying he couldn't make a second copy. Not believing him, some officials sent some operatives after him but after he managed to evade them with his powers, they decided to get back up. The Daxam officials would call in the Legion of Superheroes but lied & told them that Lyle had stolen the serum from them. When confronted by the Legion, they soon became aware that they were being played & took Lyle with them for protection. Knowing he could no longer return to his planet, Lyle joined the team as Invisible Kid. Lyle loved being a Legionnaire, becoming close friends with his teammate Querl Dox as they bonded over their love for science. The two of them created the Legion Flight Ring which grants its users the ability to fly in both atmospheric environments & outer space. He also created the Legion Espionage Squad with Chameleon after doing a rescue mission. The team formerly existed as a secret group who undertook missions the Legion of Super-Heroes were not authorized to be involved in. It later became a subset team for the Legion on missions that specialized in stealth & infiltration. Along with other members, Lyle was of the few chosen to remain on Daxam while other members were sent on a mission. After the team had left, the galactic tyrant Mongul showed up, ready to destroy everything in his path. He would be the last one standing & alive of his teammates, using his last bit of strength to try to fight Mongul. His best wouldn't work as he would be caught & crushed to the death, just two weeks after his birthday passed. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Invisibility: He can turn himself and his clothing invisible at will. His invisibility cloaks himself from many types of detection: ocular, auditory and telepathic. He has been known to "layer" the effect, hiding his hair, shin, muscle, etc. With extreme effort, he can make others invisible too. * Leadership * Espionage * Genius Level Intellect * Science ** Chemistry ** Gadgetry ** Physics Weaknesses * Power Limitation: Although unseen, Lyle can be located by means of radar, hyper sensitive hearing or by being covered in fluorescent dust. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 7 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 3 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 3 Trivia * Lyle created the Legion Flight Ring with Querl Dox. * He was a member of the Legion Espionage Squad. He is also co-founder with Chameleon Boy. * Lyle's parents were killed during the destruction of Daxam. * Invisible Kid has a power ranking of 153, classifying him as Threat Level 4. Notes * Earth-44 Explanation: Due to no time travel, the characters from the Legion of Superheroes that were born on Earth are now natives of Daxam. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Daxamite Category:Aliens Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Leadership Category:LGBT+ Category:Deceased Category:Threat Level 4